I Carry Your Heart With Me
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: The heart within Naraku has been reawakened and purified by Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel. (The long version of my one-shot “His Second Chance” Narku and Kikyo)
1. Author notes, warnings and disclaimers

Author Notes, Disclaimers and Warnings:

* * *

Title: I Carry Your Heart With Me

Author: Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

Disclaimer for _whole_ story: I do not in anyway own Inu-Yasha or the characters within. This story and the chapters within it are made completely for fun and this disclaimer will not appear again. I also do not own the poem by E. E. Cummings (yes that is his real name) that wrote the poem I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart) which will be used to title my story chapters.

Warnings: Rated R – Children under 17 and parents be warned – this story will contain cursing, nudity, and sexual content (sexual content will be hosted elsewhere to comply with the fanfiction terms of service).

Characters: Kikyo and Naraku

Story: The heart within Naraku has been reawakened and purified by Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel. She helps him along on his journey to remember. Once he remembers they enjoy their lives together.

Mood: Romance/Drama (and Humor for the first and last bits).

**_Please Read_**: Since there was an interest, I've decided to write another story about Naraku and Kikyo using my one shot His Second Chance as a template. I'm pretty much going to draw the story out a lot more – tell you more about what they are both thinking, but it will be mostly focused on Naraku and what he is thinking. Since this is a rated R fic there might be lemons in later chapters hopefully. These lemons will be clearly marked and will not have an impact on the story line should you chose to not read them.

**_How much I update_**: I'm working on several M/K fictions right now – I still have to finish my story called Only They Know before I can truly work on this story consistently. However, once that story is over I will be much more free to update my Naraku/Kikyo fiction. The more reviews I get with compliments, demands and constructive criticism I get the more I will update. There will be no set amount of reviews – (I wouldn't be that cruel) - so please don't worry about that. However, if there is no interest being shown... just be prepared for fewer updates.

Anyways on with the show!


	2. I Carry Your Heart With Me

Title: I Carry Your Heart With Me

Author: Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

_Naraku: (stares off into the distance and sighs)_

_Kikyo: (sitting beside him groaned) Now what are you thinking about, Onigumo?_

_Naraku: (looks at her a second before turning away) Just thinking_

_Kikyo: (eyes narrowing on him) Your not thinking about sex are ya?!_

_Naraku: How did you know?!_

_Kikyo: (a second lid fell down over her eyes that looked a lot like flames) ONIGUMO!_

_Naraku: (tries to run away and screams like a girl) EEEE!_

_Kikyo: Get back here you big dummy!_

_Naraku: No way! You're a crazy woman!_

_Kikyo: I'll crazy woman you! (bursts into flames and destroys the whole house)_

_Naraku: (looks like a charcoal crispy) D-damn (cough) you!_

_Kikyo: (blushes) Oops! I guess I don't know my own strength! Tee hee!_

_Naraku: (shakes off the black soot) Who is going to pay for my house?! I just had it redecorated!_

_Kikyo: Don't look at me!_

_Naraku: Your helping me build my house back damnit!_

_Kikyo: (running away screaming) Not if you don't catch me! _

_Naraku: (shakes his fist at her) I'll get you yet Kikyo! (looks at you) What are you looking at?! (huffs) Shouldn't you be reading the story already?! (runs after Kikyo)_

* * *

Naraku saw a woman dressed in white and red. She was so beautiful. So beautiful and precious to him and yet there was animosity there something he could not control. His body was bursting burning hurting and for a moment he believed that he was about to die. Maybe this woman before him would strike him with an arrow he instinctively knew she had. He couldn't think. He couldn't remember. The pain it overrode everything else into a quiet screaming oblivion.

She held something shining and equally as lovely between her fingertips. Those wonderful, kind and caring hands that he had once knew. I wish

Ah, those beautiful words that somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he could utter and have the thing he wanted most but he couldn't remember what it was.

I wish you could be happy, So many years of pent up hate seemed to wash away from her face once she said those words. I wish you could live a normal life like you wanted to so long ago. Please stop. She implored him. let me be the one to purify your heart.

He screamed in raw agony then, her gorgeous face swam away from his eyes even though he desperately clung to her image into the back of his lids she disappeared anyway in white hot pain. He thought he might have cried then, when once more she was plucked from his mind. Had she been before? Somewhere in his subconscious he knew he would die and he would never get to see her again never get to and it all went black.

* * *

He saw something _flicker__ flick_ flames. They consumed him. His whole body was burning up he wanted to get up wanted to leave He couldn't. All he could do was wait and pray that he would die soon. He did not die. Somehow his will had a mind of it's own. Deep down, he really wanted to live and somehow somehow he lived. The flames died down buckets of water. Then small little hands woman's hands plucked him. Held him gently as they could, but it still hurt Oh God it always hurt.

* * *

Little hands, little woman hands and little woman's arms wrapped themselves around his large frame right now. These were the same hands that pulled him from the flames so long ago. How he knew? He did not know. He just knew that an odd sense of relief flooded him. While he was in great pain, he could not feel the burns those horrible burns that covered his whole frame when one puff of air could mean merciless agony.

It must have been a dream.' He reasoned. But why would the same woman be here if it was?'

The voice from overhead rang out, pleading. I know what he has doneWhat who has done?' He wondered. Me? Did I do something?' His eyes cracked open a little, the lights in the sky blinding him effectively; he closed his eyes, waiting for them to adjust.

I don't know, A strong voice across the way spoke sternly. I don't think we can trust him what if he remembers?Please Inu-Yasha The small hands on him tightened, as if by reflex. Who was Inu-Yasha. He didn't like the name for some reason, but he couldn't bring himself to care after that. Whoever was holding him felt good he wondered if he had ever been held like this in his life. If you cannot give me your heart if you will not follow me as you promised. He felt a _pat_ of water flick on his cheek. His eyes flickered again, trying to will the lids open once he did another flick of water landed in his eye. Water? Was the sky crying? Was she? Then let me take care of him he can no longer do you any harm. I will make sure of that.Why do ya wanna take care of that bastard? The voice owned by Inu-Yasha crowed. Naraku has caused us nothing but trouble hell he killed you Kikyo- Kikyo my little flower' His eyes widened at that. Where did that come from?' He forgot to remember, and realized that he was no longer listening to their conversation. I should listen I believe they are talking about meI promise. This Kikyo woman said.

His eyes finally came into focus instead of looking at the woman before him he scanned the area. There were eyes all about him angry eyes. Eyes that did not want to accept the woman's promise eyes that plainly spoke of pain and anguish. They hated him but he did not understand.

alright. Inu-Yasha drawled. But if he does anything He let the words hang as still as death, and promised just as much.

His eyes were drawn to her, he realized the side of his face was nestled against her bosom, his eyes snaked up to her face. She was magnificent.

You will not regret this. Kikyo smiled.

I hope not. Inu-Yasha said, before stumbling away with his comrades. The injured people stayed behind to stare a little longer at him. They had realized that he was awake. They waited for long moment, seeing what he would do. And when he made no move at him and why should he? They had done nothing to him. They left.

Kikyo soon realized that he was awake. Didn't they said my name was Naraku?' He thought. Maybe this is just a special name just for me.'

I need you to sleep now.Sleep?' He wanted to cry. Sleep?!' He didn't want to sleep he wanted to wake up he wanted to move around he wanted to live! His eyes closed without his consent and he cursed feebly. No! I want to stay awake! Please don't leave me in this dark hole again not again.' But he couldn't and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sweet sleep Onigumo. She said and he feared those would be the last words that he heard.

* * *

_(Naraku and Kikyo both sit on top of a beam of the house both wearing construction helmets and eating popcorn)_

_Naraku: (stuffs his cheek full of popcorn) That movie was pretty short._

_Kikyo: Yeah but it's not the length that matters it's the heart._

_Naraku: (grumbling) That's not what you said last night_

_Kikyo: (evil stare) What was that ONI?!_

_Naraku: Nothing!_

_Kikyo: That's what I thought bitch_

_Naraku: I'm not your bitch you bitch!_

_Kikyo: Soooo original!_

_Naraku: I know (behind his hand) Ku ku ku ku._

_Kikyo: Have you ever considered laughing like I dunno maybe a normal person?_

_Naraku: What's wrong with my laugh?_

_Kikyo: Nothing as long as you're a kuku bird._

_Naraku: (suddenly interested) And these kuku birds they are very powerful, yes?_

_Kikyo: (stares at him incredulously, then gets a gleam in her eye) Why why yes Onigumo yes they are very powerful._

_Naraku: I knew it! (standing up suddenly and spilling over the popcorn) After we thatch the roof we shall go out and capture these kuku birds! Ku ku ku!_

_Kikyo: What do you want kuku birds for?_

_Naraku: I shall absorb them and become even stronger!_

_Kikyo: Whatever you say Oni (sighs) See you next time kids._


	3. I Carry It In My Heart

Title: I Carry It In My Heart

Author: Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

_Naraku and Kikyo were both still hard at work and just about finished with the house let's go see what they are up to!_

_Naraku: (pants) Just this last board up and the house will be finished!_

_Kikyo and Naraku heft the board up and set it in place, Naraku hammers it onto the rest of the house and for some magical reason the interior had finished itself because everyone knows that they don't want to see them constructing the house anymore._

_Kikyo: Ah well the dental plan was nice while it lasted._

_Naraku: Ku ku ku!_

__

_Kikyo: Well this is boring there's nothing else to do!_

_Naraku: (big smile) Well we cooouuuld_

_Kikyo: Absolutely not!_

_Naraku: (whines and stomps on the ground) Why not?!_

_Kikyo: Jeeze Oni don't you ever read the how-to-pick-up-chicks manual?_

_Naraku: They have one of those out now?_

_Kikyo: (pulls out the How to Pick Up Chicks for Dummies) Duh!_

_Naraku: (interested) Well what does it say?_

_Kikyo: It says eh hem (pulls out her glasses) that if you want to impress a girl you might want to romance her first well I paraphrased but you get the idea._

_Naraku: Romantic?! Romantic?! I'm sexy do I really need to be romantic?!_

_Kikyo: Yes! And you're not all that sexy Naraku and best you could pass off as a drag queen._

_Naraku: (gasp!) You take that back! (points a perfectly manicured nail at her) _

_(P.S. You know guys you might want to manicure your nails every so often your girl friends appreciate it believe me!)_

_Kikyo: What the hell was that voice?_

_Naraku: It was the author giving helpful hints to men to please their girls._

_Kikyo: She can do that?! (looks nervous) Talk I mean?_

_Naraku: Duh! Where have you been! Just about every author does it!_

_Kikyo: But you mean she is watching us right now?_

_Naraku: You idiot she is making us say and do everything right as we speak_

_Kikyo: (feels weird) I want to lay down now_

_Naraku: And anyway what do you mean I look like a drag queen?!_

_Kikyo: (suddenly remember) You are wearing blue eye shadow!_

_Naraku: I am?!_

_Kikyo: How did you not know?!_

_(P.S. I don't care what anyone says guys or even girls for that matter do not look good in Naraku's patented blue eye shadow!)_

_Kikyo: There she goes again (sits in corner and rocks herself back and forth) Maybe we should just start the show already!_

_Naraku: (starts to get the creeps too) Maybe your right on with the show!_

* * *

Quiet voices but they were supposed to be loud. Thieves his thieves were sacking a village viciously. They took the women and children and left no men that was how it always went. Kill the men, take the women, leave the children alive. Even his men said for as vicious as he was he still had a soft spot for children. Maybe it was his own wretched childhood that made him feel the way he did who knows. But his men were under strict orders never to harm any of the young ones.

The voices yelled, but were quiet as they cut down man after man. Their surprised faces covered in blood as their bodies fell to the ground.

A man at the end of the village a grand home he bowed his head. Take my life but spare my wife and children! And he cut the man down.

* * *

He woke up with a start; his body shivering and covered with sweat. How how cruel. Who was the man in his dreams? The man who murdered so many? It surely couldn't have been him surelyI see you are awake That familiar voice called.

He said slowly the woman from before the woman who held him in her arms and promised that he would never hurt anyone again.

Are you feeling better? She questioned cautiously.

No of course he didn't feel better his body was sore beyond all reason and he couldn't remember a damn thing. He lied.

You're lying. She chided. You would do well to tell me the truth.My body is sore my head aches I I He felt a wave of nausea come upon him. oh He got up and away from his bedding right before he wretched onto the floor. The awful taste of vomit combined with the watery gag and the pushing of his belly continued until his stomach was completely empty. She was there though, holding his hair back and cooing at him.

After he was finished she pulled him over to his bedding again and then she left the room without a word or so much as a look backward. He lay there weakly, silently disgusted with himself for some unknown reason. He probably sickened her; he was incredibly weak after all. Maybe that's why he felt so horribly about himself he was showing weakness in front of such a woman as her of such beauty and he was just laying around sickly eating up her time while she could be out doing other things. What other things did you do anyway?

Kikyo returned as silently as she came, in one hand she held a large pale and in the other a small basin and a wash cloth. She sat next to him and jarred him from his self-pitying thoughts. She wiped his mouth and cleaned his face, and he complied feebly, not able to get up for himself.

Why are you doing this? He finally asked.

She repeated, holding no emotion between her lips.

He thought maybe for a little while that they might have been lovers of a sort maybe she was his wife why else would she be taking care of him right now? Why was she being so kind and well everything.

Because I want to. Was her simple answer to his incredibly loaded question. She didn't seem to be aware of his stress and inner turmoil.

Why do you want to? He countered, hoping to squeeze something else out of her.

She seemed startled by his question, but then smiled as she might at a child. So full of questions. She walked away from him then, going over to clean up the vomit on the floor.

And you have answered none. He quipped back sullenly.

Yes I have. Kikyo defended. You are just not easily pleased you never were. She finished cleaning, making the floor as clean as it used to be.

Who am I? He finally asked.

You are Naraku, She sighed, going out onto the veranda outside of his room and dumping the contents of the bucket over the railing. She came back in and cleaned her hands off with a spare damp towel she brought in. But to me you will always be Onigumo.

That sounded intimate was that her pet name for him? Hell spider bah what odd names with odd meanings. In any case she still hadn't answered his question. _Who_ am I?You used to be an evil half demon Kikyo stared at him, watching for reaction. Now you are merely a spider demon I'm not sure how many powers that you have kept within you from your days as Naraku She let her voice drift off. But that does not matter if you so much as-A spider demon? He interrupted, laughing surely she was joking surely he was a man

She wasn't kidding. And what are you?I am She looked unsure of how to go on. I am the dead priestess Kikyo the woman you killed years ago. She lifted his head into her lap before she took a brush and combed it through his hair until it crackled.

Oh this little wench was lying! He wanted to laugh at her, but he would play along. Obviously she was teasing him spider demon ha! Dead priestess ha! She wasn't fooling anyone! She must be his wife no one else would have taken advantage of his ignorance more than a wife, right? No, of course not. Still he hadn't asked her if they were and should he really be taking advantage of this situation?

He searched deep into the recesses of his mind then wondering if he had a mischievous side to him and he found that yes yes he did. She was distracted with brushing his long bed tangled hair, so he decided to lift himself weakly up on his arms. She immediately stopped her ministrations, shocked that he was moving. He muttered, pressing his lips upon hers.

After a few moments she was sputtering and outraged. He fell weakly back onto his bed with a particular look on his face. Her face cracking into emotions that she hadn't shown in years. Why you insolent dog! I should never have I She gave up, turning on her heal and sliding the door open.

He protested. I am hungry.Then I suggest you get up and feed yourself She growled over her shoulder before leaving.

So much for the calm and collected Kikyo, obviously she had some fire within her. She never seemed to get mad at anyone else but him did that mean? No of course not he just kissed her and she became very angry. Now he was even weaker than before his head was still throbbing the room was now spinning and he was hungry on top of that! Not to mention his hair was still mussed, and no doubt a horrible tangle was probably forming against his scalp. Maybe it would consume his entire head Naraku shook his head, whoever he was he had an odd sense of humor.

Obviously he needed a sense of humor, the crazy wench that just left him alone in the darkening room was in dire need of cheering up every waking moment. Something about her face brought him peace and an odd mixture of emotions. One of those emotions told him to love her another told him to be cautious and the last wanted him to irritate her endlessly until she finally snapped or became his whichever came first. What a strange mind I have!' He would have laughed, but he was simply too tired.

The door slid open and he smirked when she came back through the door. Not a word. She hissed, holding up a bowl of soup.

He nodded obediently, not wanting to anger her... he was starving and his mouth watered at the thought of food.

She sat next to him, he let her pull his back onto her lap before cradling his head with the crook of her arm. She spooned food to him like a baby and he eagerly ate the soup she provided. Not just because he was starving, but also because it was delicious. She had to return with another bowl before he was finally satisfied.

Something old within him protested at the way he was acting docile letting her take care of him. It told him that he should be humiliated, letting a woman care for him like this again again?

Naraku asked.

I hear these voices sometimes He said abruptly. I don't know what they mean.

She looked startled at his words. I think you should go back to sleep again. She pat the top of his head.

He wanted to protest he felt weak, but he was far from tired.

I think I might have missed something. She said vaguely.

What are you going to do? Something in her voice worried him beyond compare. A voice told him not to trust her.

I am going to rid you of those voices that haunt you. Kikyo stroked his hair lovingly, a complete contrast from the reaction that she had to him before. She was just doing it to calm him down before she began her magic on him Do you want me to get rid of the voices?

He looked at her then, she looked at him as if everything rode on that simple question. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he also didn't want to hear those voices either. please take them away. And the burning happened again and it all went black again.

* * *

_Naraku and Kikyo are sitting on cushions in the main bedroom. Naraku looks pleasantly surprised and Kikyo looks outraged._

_Naraku: You know besides the purification I'd say that was the best chapter yet!_

_Kikyo: What are you talking about?! There are only two chapters to this story so far!_

_Naraku: Well yeahbut this is the best one!_

_Kikyo: And anyway I hate the whole kissing scene_

_Naraku: Well I kind of liked it but it was way to short._

_Kikyo: It was way too long if you ask me!_

_Naraku: I wonder if the author will use my ignorance (he grins) to have more hmmm exciting scenes?_

_Kikyo: In your dreams!_

_Naraku: I dunno I think she likes me! (gives the author a cute chibi smile)_

_(Ooooh! So cute!)_

_Naraku: See?! She loves me! It's only a matter of time now! Ku ku ku!_

_Kikyo: No way!_

_Naraku: Yes way oh I shall prepare for the next chapterI need to find my best clothes and cologne hmmm maybe I should get some altoids _

_Kikyo: (shrieks) Oni!_

_Naraku: (shivers) I love how you scream my name in passion my dear! (runs to her to give her a big hug)_

_Kikyo: (takes a bookstand and clobbers him with it) Just die already! (huff, huff) _

_Naraku: (squished under the bookstand but still finds the strength to read off the author's shameless self promotion) Oh yeah! And remember kids! Chapters are made on demand none of that sitting underneath heat lamps stuff so review if you want to see more!_

_Kikyo: That's just creepy (pokes him with a stick) See you next time kids (goes off and hides from the author)_


	4. I Am Never Without It

Title: I Am Never Without It

Author: Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

_Naraku picks up a boulder, then lets it drop. Then he goes into his house and lifts up the mat before letting that drop too._

_(What in the world are you doing?)_

_Naraku: (seems to be looking out into space) I can't find Kikyo I think she is hiding from you._

_(Maybe if I stop talking she'll come back out and play with you again?)_

_Naraku: (nervously) If you wouldn't mind_

_Silence is heard and suddenly Kikyo appears from behind a bookshelf._

_Kikyo: (whispers) Is she gone?_

_Naraku: (smiles at her) There you are!_

_Kikyo: IS SHE?!_

_Naraku: Yeah now get over here and give big daddy a kiss!_

_Kikyo: What?!_

_Naraku: I'm just kidding now I (looks nervous) Do you want to (blushes to his roots)_

_Kikyo: NO!_

_Naraku: (squealing) You didn't hear what I had to say yet!_

_Kikyo: Then what is it before I say no?_

_Naraku: Won't you join me for dinner? (suddenly a candle light dinner appears)_

_Kikyo: All of this is for me?! Awww Oni! You shouldn't have!_

_Naraku: Ah yes I know (turns around and looks through How To Pick Up Chicks For Dummies) but you are woooorth it._

_Kikyo: (notice his back is to her) What are you doing?_

_Naraku: (Hides the giant book behind his back unsuccessfully) Nothing!_

_Kikyo: (sighs) Ah well it's the thought that counts on with the show!_

* * *

Naraku decided that the dreams were not going to leave him so easily, in fact, he would keep remembering every excruciating detail of his old life. He wanted to know what had happened and yet...

* * *

It was so foggy but he distinctly knew that he was in a tree looking down into a valley with a little farm and a temple beside. Why he was there he did not know. But he was waiting for something or someone. He knew that much at least.

A little boy came out of the house, carrying a pail of water over his head like he had seen maidens do. He was a beautiful little boy, eyes full of mischief. He had medium black hair and violet eyes so unusual. He wasn't close to the boy but he could see all these things he wondered how.

My boy! A woman's voice cried, walking slowly over to him with a larger bucket, this one obviously carrying milk.

He replied. You shouldn't be out of bed I know She had the same eyes as him. But I was getting so tired of laying around all day while you and your father were working so hard.We don't mind. He looked sad.

I know. She was very beautiful, and her son obviously took after her as far as looks went.

What are you doing out of bed?! A booming masculine voice called out. Naraku watched in amusement as a man came into the clearing with his wife and son. Give me that! He yanked the bucket from her. Let's go back in you need to rest. He said a bit more gently.

But I always rest! She protested, following feebly behind her husband.

The man seemed to ignore her and turned to his son. Always remember my boy never let your lady carry things that are too heavy not matter how much they complain."

His wife huffed at him

He ignored her again. All women should be treated like princesses. He sighed.

Yes father. The boy laughed, seeming to take his old man's words to heart.

The woman giggled. Don't listen to your father! If it were up to him I would never get out of bed or lift a finger.That's because you are sick. He admonished. I don't want you die on me. She laughed, albeit weakly.

They came up to the house and he said. Get in the house the both of ya I'm- And then he stopped for a moment.

Naraku felt something weird come over him like this was the moment he was waiting for something cruel was about to happen and he was going to do it.

They both asked at the same time.

it's nothing. A smile returned to the man's lips but he was clenching his right hand painfully.

That was the first time that he realized that the man's hand was bound then he saw this his son had a similar glove on his hand one with hundreds of beads running up and down it.

The little boy was more worried than any of them. Go inside! The man shoved the two indoors before running into the clearing; he dropped the pail, spilling milk all over the grassy area. I can't hold it anymore! He grabbed at his arm and cried out. A terrible howling of wind began, the sound was almost deafening in its intensity.

Father! Wait! The little boy burst through the door, but arms held him back. 

Naraku could hear laughter then but who would laugh at something such as this? He then realized it was his own laughter he heard.

The wife was now outside.

And the man he looked so terribly sad. Wishing that they did not have to see especially his son what had he done? Why did he bring the little boy into the world knowing this would happen? Who would see his father die like this? I'm sorry! He cried then. I love you! But they could not hear.

And at the end the winds dyed down, but the crying wouldn't stop and the being known as Naraku found the sounds delicious. He even waited around to see the woman waste away and die and watch that beautiful little boy fall into even greater despair.

The little boy cried, only accompanied by an elderly man who patted his shoulder every so often. 

He could hear the villagers around him. Best not get involved with that little one they say he's cursed. Then another said. You don't think it's contagious do you? Then another. I don't know but you don't want him to get upset with ya either other wise you'll be tasting his wrath. They talked cruelly about him, and it only made the little one cry harder. And with that he left.

* * *

Naraku woke up, looking around him and did not find her near. Who am I? He shivered, pulling the blankets closer to him. He felt so cold. did I do all of that? How could I? The little boy's voice was still in his ears. Mother! Father!' He curled up into a ball. He had laughed at that boy delighted in his suffering.

Naraku wondered for a frightful second if and when he got all of his memories back if he would want to do similar things again. Hurt people kill them leave the survivors to cry and mourn. Would he enjoy it again? He dug his nails into his arm, piercing the skin. He hopped not he didn't want that he didn't want that at all.

That soft voice brought him back.

I thought I heard you calling for me. She sat down beside him.

How did you hear me?I just could. She ran her cool hand across his sweaty brow.

Your so cold. He shivered, taking her hand in his before rubbing at it, trying to make it warm again.

She smiled at that. That will do no good.What do you mean? He asked, not ceasing, but no matter what - her hand would become icy the moment his fingers stopped moving over her skin. It seemed that her body could not keep heat within it.

I am dead.You were not jesting when you said that? His eyes carried surprise within them.

H-how do you move about? He really didn't want to know but his morbid sense of curiosity wouldn't let it go.

She hadn't wanted to show him, but she called her eel like demons in with her.

He backed away when one got to close, then when it persisted he knocked it away in fright. It gave him an indignant hiss before returning to its mistress. It won't hurt you. She had a vague hint of amusement in her voice.

What are they?They are my companions She explained. They are what keep me alive. He wondered.

They bring me the souls of dead women they are what sustain _my_ soul and body. One landed in her lap and she patted it idly. Without them I would not be able to move.

He would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the entire situation if her voice didn't carry that horribly dead serious ring to it. I do not like them. He stated.

I didn't think you would. And she dismissed them outside. They will not come and bother you again I will make sure that they will remain unseen.How long have you been like this? He wondered out loud.

For several years now. She smiled sadly.

It was all too much. I think I need to go for a walk. He lifted himself up slowly.

Do you have the strength? She fussed.

I just need to get out of this place I feel like I'm suffocating. He glanced distastefully around. The smell of sickness was all about this room but it was little surprise he had been there for a while. I need a bath.

She smiled at that. Yes you do.Can you come with me? He questioned. And take a bath?You want me to bathe with you? She asked, amused.

Why not? I haven't seen you bathe for a while either.I don't need to bathe. She said matter-of-factly.

He sniffed her and she blushed. I think you do you smell like sickness and death.I am dead. She muttered.

Don't remind me. He sighed. Everything was so weird? Complicated? Stupid? Everything above. just help me He picked a few things up along the way somehow instinctively knowing where they were. He wondered how long it would be before he remembered where everything was when he remembered everything he did. Did he want to know everything he did? No but he would. He made his way out of the house, and into the dense trees and along the craggy rocks.

Naraku found the spring easily and it bubbled. Boiling water eh? Maybe she wouldn't be joining him after all. He disrobed quickly before running a brush through his hair a few times to get the knots out. He detected a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder to see her. She just stared at him with that fond smile of hers. It was beautiful and almost carrying but not quite. Like what you see? He teased and she looked away. He knew that if she were alive she might have been blushing right now.

You wanted me to help you? She said, a dull sound in her voice.

I don't know if you can help me. He stated. This water is absolutely torrid but I have a feeling it would not bother me. He lowered his arm into it to prove it and actually it felt quite pleasant to him.

That is because you are a demon She explained. Heat and cold do not bother you as much as it might a human.I am sorry for making you walk out here then.On the contrary, Her voice sounded slightly amused. I am no ordinary human I can help you.

He heard a rustling of clothes and turned around hoping to see flesh but was disappointed when he saw that she still wore a white robe to defend her modesty. He grumbled and turned away.

Kikyo helped him wash his hair and scrub his back before disappearing behind a boulder to let him wash the rest of the way. He slowly cleaned himself, taking pleasure in the boiling water. She wasn't making any noise so he went to investigate just to make sure she was alright of course.

She eyed him when he came around to her.

Let me wash your hair.It does not need to be washed.Let me.Like I saidWhy won't you-? She turned her back to him.

He smiled, Aggravating wench' he thought fondly. With her in tow he made it back to the edge of the spring before cleaning her hair and rubbing oils into her scalp. The hot water made her body artificially warm it was almost enough to make him believe that she was alive. He pulled her hair into a twist, wringing the water out. When he was finished, just for fun, he moved her kimono and dropped a kiss on her shoulder before she batted him away from her.

I should have known She hoisted herself out of the lake.

Don't leave He laughed evilly. You still need to scrub other things.Scrub them yourself! Her voice rose in anger and she looked at him, disbelieving what was coming out of his mouth. This was Naraku he never said things like this what on earth had gotten into him? Then again this was probably Onigumo's influence. He surely had a mouth on him and in the time she cared for him he had suggested even more colorful things to her than she cared to admit. This man maybe he'll be an odd mixture of the two.' She shivered at the thought. Neither of them were ever truly wholesome characters. Onigumo pillaged villages with an odd code of morals not to mention that he was a pervert. And on the other hand Naraku was a completely evil being with no morals but was very suave at the same time even graceful. A terrible combination if anyone asked her. However, this man did not seem to be _just_ a mixture of the two being but something else as well. He was not out rampaging about.... or even planning to do so. He seemed to be genuinely regretful of his past. Only time would tell though.

Are you quite finished staring at me? He grumbled, seemingly embarrassed.

Why Onigumo? Were you wanting to do something that you didn't want me to see? She covered her mouth in shock. Did she just say that?

Naraku just gaped at her his eyes wide, before he composed himself. The corner of his mouth bent up like a wire. 

She fled to the house before he could say anything else before _she_ could say anything else. Surely he couldn't be influencing her! Whatever he was doing to her she couldn't allow it!

Naraku watched her retreating back with amusement dancing in his dark eyes. For the second time Kikyo had ran away from him and somehow he knew that this wouldn't be the last time. He sighed again, before lounging against a rock to look at the stars and think.

* * *

_Kikyo and Naraku are sitting at a table full of food._

_Kikyo: (chowing down) I can't believe you cooked this by yourself!_

_Naraku: Neither can I! Ku ku ku I must have been a chef in another life._

_Kikyo: (looks thoughtful) You think?_

_Naraku: So my beloved Kikyo?_

_Kikyo: Yes?_

_Naraku: Are you impressed?_

_Kikyo: (claps her hands) Of course!_

_Naraku: (blushes) Am I being er romantic? _

_Kikyo: The dinner was wonderful! And the candles are such a nice touch!_

_Naraku: Ku (waves for her not to go on but really wants her to)_

_Kikyo: You've really outdone yourself._

_Naraku: Oh Kikyo! You make me so happy! (jumps over to her and glomps her)_

_Kikyo: EEEK! (punches him into outer space)_

_Naraku: B-but I thought that-! _

_Kikyo: Your such a pervert! God! You ruin everything!_

_Naraku: (still flying away) NOOOO! Now I have to start over again! (the rules of dating flying before him) Damn you! Damn you rules! Oh how I hate you! (blows them up before stopping in midair) I'll have you yet Kikyo! Just you wait and see!_

_Kikyo: (way down on the ground) Your acting pretty evil for a chibi character!_

_Naraku: No more mister nice guy ku ku ku_

_Kikyo: Ooooh dear looks like I need to hide from Naraku a little bit longer_

_Naraku: (on cue pulls out a card to read to the reviewers) Thank you for all the reviews that made this chapter possible! Remember! The more interest shown the more that will be written!_

_Kikyo: (from her hiding place) How can you stand being such a sell out?!_

_Naraku: If you knew how much she was paying me you would sell out too!_

_(Hands him a giant cookie)_

_Naraku: Holy crap! Macadamia nut! My favorite! (eats it all up)_

_Kikyo: (gasp) Macadamia nut cookies?! There are forces at work truly more evil than I imagined time to do something about this! (and leaves to go find her friends)_

_Naraku: See you next time kids! (cute chibi kiss!)_


	5. Anywhere I Go You Go, My Dear

Anywhere I Go You Go, My Dear

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

_Kikyo looks around trying to make sure that the author isn't around before grabbing a bag of letters off of her computer desk._

_Kikyo: Mwa ha ha! (runs off into the night)_

_(Gets back to her desk and looks around) _

_(Eeerrr? Where did they go?!)_

_Kikyo: Now I must seek out the help of Inu-Yasha!_

_And magically everyone showed up because everyone knows they don't wanna watch Kikyo traipsing about the country side with her soul stealers all day._

_Inu-Yasha: Oooh! Kikyo! (waves)_

_Kagome: Oh no! My secret love is going to make me completely jealous by declaring his already declared feelings for his undead love! (swoon and no one catches her)_

_Kikyo: Inu-Yasha I have to tell you something!_

_Everyone listens to her intently._

_Kikyo: The author she she_

_Inu-Yasha: Is bribing one of the story characters with a sweet treat if they do a promo for her story in order to get reviews? (takes deep breath) Wheew I can't believe I got that all out at once._

_Kikyo: (gasps) How do you know about all this?_

_Inu-Yasha: Miroku has been doing the same damn thing only he does it for chocolate mousse pockey_

_Everyone looks at Miroku._

_Miroku: (his cheeks full like a hamster) Whaf?!_

_Inu-Yasha: Anyways what's the big deal?_

_Kikyo: (very serious) You don't understand! It's (can hardly bring herself to utter the words) She is giving him (deep breath) Macadamia nut cookies!_

_Inu-Yasha: Oh my GOD!_

_Sango: (swoon!)_

_Miroku: Wow I was getting ripped off! Even though these mousse pocky sure are delicious! (stuffs his face some more)_

_Kagome: _

_Ha! Kagome isn't going to say anything because she's still fainted nya nya! _

_Shippo: (looks exactly the same as he does on the anime) Wow I haven't changed a lot._

_Miroku: That's because you were already cute! Duh_

_Shippo: Does this mean I've gotta be the mature one?_

_Miroku: Sorry to say but you do. (pats him)_

_Inu-Yasha: (boiling) Macadamia nut cookies something has to be done about this she had gone too far this time! (pulls out his huge sword)_

_Miroku: Hehe huge sword!_

_Everyone: Shut up!_

_Inu-Yasha: So what are you carrying there?_

_Kikyo: I don't know! But I found them on her desk I think they might be important!_

_(dun dun dun!)_

_Kikyo: All right while we try to figure this out you kids get to enjoy the show!_

_Everyone: See you in a little bit!_

* * *

Be it the heat and steam, or maybe the sounds from the water bubbling forth from the earth or maybe the relief from being sick for so many days and finally well he just went to sleep.

* * *

Everything had been orchestrated; from the moment they set foot there they were meant to expire. Daughter, father and son would die today and their village far away would be destroyed before they thought of falling by the son's own hand. The boy would be set aside for later, he would control him a little link to the outside world if you will.

The girl however oh she had surely surprised him. Not only had she survived countless wounds, but she practically dragged herself from the grave. She was magnificent. He immediately decided that she would be the one he would take. He might not even have to kill her he would just have to sweet talk her, and he did quite well actually. She promised to return _if_ she did return. Little did she know that if and when she died, his puppet would bring her back to him.

Unfortunately, she never did return, alive or dead. Far too smart for her own good she joined up with his enemies. As much as he hated to take the boy after that he did serve his purpose better than he had ever expected actually.

Until the end he tortured her for denying him. If she didn't want to come back, then he would keep her brother. He was constantly taunting and teasing her with the boy's return only to take him away once more.

It almost excited him, being cruel to her. And at the very end he knew nothing but excitement as he the little whelp actually took the shard out of his shoulder of his own free will it was perfect. The woman sank into misery and so would that stupid monk the beautiful boy that lived on a farm with his parents. The parents he took away. It fascinated him how things were so woven together just like his beautiful web all things were connected and all things would end in misery.

* * *

His eyes shot open such a strange dream this one by far was the most vague and yet it was so cruel it was who he was.

Naraku suddenly wanted to see Kikyo wanted to ask her if this meant that he would slowly change back but most of all he was starting to want to know more. But why? Did he want to return to that part of his life? Or did he simply just wish to know those who he had wronged to best avoid them?

He knew in a moment that all those that he hurt would crush him given the chance he would have to be careful about them would have to He shook his head. What am I thinking? I should not fear anything I'm changed I I'm no longer the man I used to be but will they see me that way?'

wish I knew.' He looked up at the hazy stars, the steam blurring their brilliance. I wish I knew everything but I wish that I can stay the way I am right now' He closed his eyes. let me stay this way I want to stay here safe with Kikyo forever.'

Naraku pulled himself out of the spring and hastily wrapped himself up in a robe. His hair was still wet, the water slipped down his back in sheets, drenching the cloth. By the time he made it back to his home his robe was thoroughly soaked through.

You shouldn't walk around like that. A voice chided. Even though you are a demon you were very ill

He took a few steps up the porch-like structure at the front of the house before she came into view. He acknowledged. She was just sitting on the wooden porch, feet crossed in front of her. Her clothes were on, hair in place and dry damn her for being so perfect.

She just held out a drying cloth for him, her face an emotionless mask.

I am sorry about earlier. He admitted, taking the towel from her.

_You_? _Sorry_? She actually smiled at that.

Is that so strange?For you? She closed her eyes, hearing him rub his hair with the cloth she gave him. but apology accepted. I do not know what came over me either She opened her eyes when he sat next to her. It must be old memories. She said slowly. I feel human again I feel alive.Are there times when you do not feel human? He asked, shifting around. The wooden ground was hard and he wished he had a cushion to sit on.

sometimes I don't know what I'm doing or what I am saying. She looked at her hands and clenched them. I am not alive and I do not have a heart or a complete soul. Her face became sad and wistful again, and he cursed silently. Her smiles were all too few, and he wanted more than anything to make her smile even if she didn't mean it. I also do not have a proper body a shell like this cannot house emotions of the living.It must be He searched for the perfect word. It is.I'm remembering. He said offhandedly. He wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't want to seem overly excited.

Are you now? Her mask was once more in place. What are you remembering?I remember that boy the monk Miroku and the girl Sango The names came to him, and he drew the memory out, excited that he could even remember their names.

How do you feel? She wondered.

What do you mean?How do those memories make you feel?

He didn't know how he should answer, but he believed that honesty would be the best rout. I am happy that I am remembering but I do not like the memories. He looked away from her, not able to meet her intense gaze. Was I a monster?

He shivered. I don't want to be that manOf course not. She soothed, but cautiously.

I don't want to hurt anyone. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. But I am afraid that if I remember more that I will have to become him again.You do not have to do anything you do not want to. He heard a rustle of cloth and she sat closer to him.

You don't understand! He turned to Kikyo finally, startling her. He gripped her upper arms almost painfully as he looked into her eyes. I can't help it! They want me to! They are going to make me! He didn't know where all of this was coming from, but he just knew instinctively that something was trying to do this. They are always talking to me! Always! My memories they want- It was her turn to grip his arms, sending a very minimal amount of power into them to shock him. He whimpered a little and finally let go. Calm yourself. am sorry. He bowed his head a little. I am just afraid.I know.I don't want to be Naraku.I know.I don't want to be the man I was before him either.I know. She repeated, knowing not what else to say.

help me. He went to her and placed his head on her lap. I do not know what to do.Do not worry yourself so Onigumo. She ran her fingers through his hair. I will do everything in my power to help you I won't let anything happen. While she promised this, she wondered silently if she could keep her promise at all. He was remembering things quickly, soon he would remember it all and then what? She could purge most of the demon voices out of his mind but how many? How thoroughly? Even if she did destroy those minds that resided in him would he still be able to wield the power he used to? And if so would he once again use it for evil once he remembered it all? She shivered at the thought. he can be a good man I know it!'

You will?Of course.I don't know. She lied.

Call it a challenge call it whatever you like, but Kikyo had to do this. This was her last chance at redemption at anything. She wanted to feel like she had a purpose. And well Onigumo had been her charge at one point before she died. She never knew how he felt, never asked. Sometimes she felt that maybe maybe if she had paid more attention none of this would have happened. She felt responsible. Of course it _was_ all Onigumo's fault for summoning all those demons and he could have simply voiced his own thoughts well he had through Kaede while she was gone with Inu-Yasha and oh oh my.

You're lying. He crooned cheerfully. You should tell the truth you were telling me the same thing were you not? but there are some things that you should find out on your own. She gave his head one last pat before she shooed him away from her. Go to bed.I'm not tired. He said childishly.

You need your strength. She crossed her arms, daring him to defy her.

alright. He placed his best roguish grin on just for her. But only if you tuck me inAway with you demon! She laughed actually laughed, before throwing something squarely into his forehead. I have no time for games tonight I need to take care of something And she left him there on the steps to wonder where she had gone off to.

* * *

_Everyone is sitting around the small bag of letters and reading them out loud – Miroku is reading the story._

_Miroku: Hey! The third chapter is about me! Did you know that?!_

_Inu-Yasha: Well duh! You are Gaby's favorite character after all!_

_Kagome: (looks up from her letter) Besides me, right?_

_Inu-Yasha: Yup!_

_Kikyo: (looks at one of the letters) What's this?! The chibis are so funny!?_

_Everyone looks at the screen._

_Inu-Yasha: Oh my God! Look at all those faces!_

_Shippo: (blush) Look at all the kitsunes! (starts tracing his little paw into the dirt) I wonder if they like me?!_

_Inu-Yasha: Yeah right they are probably looking at numero uno! (big smile) Right ladies? (flex)_

_Miroku: (looking up from the story) In all fairness Inu-Yasha the ladies are probably wanting to look at Naraku or Muso or someone._

_Inu-Yasha: Awwww!_

_Miroku: (hops up to the screen) but if you ladies want to give lil old me a chance give me a call at 1-800-WILL-YOU-BARE-MY-CHILD, that's 1-800-WILL-YOU-BARE-MY-CHILD! I know it's a bit long but (jumps at the screen) I love you!_

_Sango: (hits him with her boomerang) PERVERT!_

_Miroku: Oooh look at all the cute swirlies! (looks at you) Hey kids remember to review! (passes out with tons of Mousse pocky in his arms) Hey! These are strawberry! I hate strawberry!_


	6. And Whatever Is Done By Only Me

And Whatever Is Done By Only Me

ByGabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

Warning: a bit of corniness followed by a ity bity wedge of lemon

* * *

_In this scene there is no one around… at least not yet. What a wonderful day it is in the forest… ah… the gentle breeze-_

_Muso: (coming onto the screen without pants on) Hey kids… I know you weren't expecting me around. But I heard lots of the ladies were askin' for me… so how could I resist?!_

_Kikyo: (comes walking up with everyone else behind her) Oh my God! It's one of those nudists! EEK!_

_Sango: (Starts beating him with her boomerang) You're even sicker than the stupid hoshi!_

_Miroku: (holding a bunch of strawberry pocky) Sango! Must you be so cruel?!_

_Inu-Yasha: (goes crazy) You are like… within fifty feet of Kagome and naked! You must die! (swings his sword up – the cuts down) Jealous rage attack!_

_Muso: (flies into the air from all the attacks) What did I do?!_

_Kikyo: That sicko! Well kids! Enjoy the show! (runs after Muso)_

* * *

Kikyo was by his side… smiling in that gentle way of hers. She must have been watching him again. But something was different… the smile touched her eyes. He couldn't believe it. She was so perfect standing there… with the sun shining in and glinting off her hair. He wanted to raise his arm to touch it… but found that he couldn't. He also wanted to smile, but found that he couldn't do that either… he couldn't even feel his lips! 

"Onigumo," She said his name, and it was like a dream. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't, he just figured that he couldn't take his eyes from her… and that wasn't far from the truth… she was breath taking. "Here is your medicine." She held out a spoon to his lips. It smelled awful! He especially hated this one… it was so bitter and terrible! He voiced as much. "Oh ho!" She tittered. "If you promise to take this I will give you something special!" This sounded like an interesting challenge… so he obeyed and waited for his gift. She pulled out a bowl from behind her. "Chicken today! Your favorite!" Yes… he did like chicken… but he sighed anyway… disappointed with his prize. "What is the matter Onigumo? Do you not like my chicken soup?"

"No, no… it's not that… I was just hoping for something else."

"What?" She laughed.

"I wanted a kiss." He mumbled.

"You are so mischievous," She tittered. "I never know what your thinking!"

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you kiss me?"

She looked a little frightened. "I would Oni… but… I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." He felt like he was lying but didn't know why… how in the world could she hurt him?

"If you are sure…" She eyed him.

Oh… this was it! She was going to kiss him! 'Why is she acting so strangely?' Then he shoved the foolish thought aside! 'Who cares?! She is going to kiss me!' Damn it! He must be so nervous that he couldn't pucker his lips. She kissed his cheek instead, and pain shot through him so quickly that he gasped before he could stifle the sound.

"I'm sorry." She sat back down on her haunches.

"Don't be." Did he just say that? God that hurt!

"I need to get going in any case," She mumbled a little, looking outside. He tried turning his head to look where she was, but couldn't. "Kaede will be back later to change your wrappings."

'What wrappings?' But he agreed anyway. "Alight."

She made her way to the exit, but before she could he stopped her, aching for just a few more moments with her. "Kikyo?"

"Yes?" She stopped.

He desperately wanted to look at her, but nothing was working… he couldn't even control what he said. "If things were different… if I could…" He didn't finish his sentence. "Do you think that we could have been together?"

She laughed. "Oni… you shouldn't-"

"It helps to pass the time… to wonder…" He groaned. "I just… wanted to know."

"We could have been together." She came into view to grace him with one last smile before the sun went down. "But you would have had to give up being a bandit for me."

"I would give up anything for you." He boasted. But he had nothing to offer her… nothing to give up.

"I know you would." She admitted, "Now go to sleep Oni… Kaede will be here soon… and don't give her so much trouble this time."

"I wouldn't if you were here." He baited.

"Oh, you!" All the smiles in the world _for him_… all the expressions she never dare show anyone else _but him_. All things were secret and safe _with him_, and she knew that all too well. It made his heart swell painfully to know her like this, how he wanted her... how he… loved her?

'If I but could move from this place… I would give her the world!' He thought, but they weren't his thoughts. He just decided to lay back and listen and watch at what was unfolding.

It was like watching the grass grow from then on out. He stayed in this strange enclosure for days on end. He just happily dreamed about him and Kikyo… how if he was just healthy that they could run around in the fields… he could make love to her… they could have children… they could do everything in his mind. He would tell her sometimes… and she looked sad. The look that plainly spoke that she didn't believe in them… but she would let him have his dreams. Because… well… those were all he had.

Then… her visits became scarcer, and her irritating sister came in her wake. He began to hate her, wanting to see Kikyo. "Where is she tonight?!" He growled at the little girl. "I thought she said that she could see me?" She had promised a week ago that she would visit him again, and she never did.

"You are lucky that she visits at all!" Kaede burst out.

"Is that so? And why prey tell?"

"She has no more time for you…" Kaede said cruelly, even though her young mind really didn't mean to. She was so angry with him… all she had ever done was take care of the man… and he was insufferable night after night. "She has Inu-Yasha now… to help her protect the jewel! She goes to him!"

If a knife had been jabbed into his chest it would have been far less painful. "GET OUT!" He roared hoarsely.

"With pleasure!" She gathered her medicines and left without a world or a look backward.

"Kikyo…" He spoke out loud to himself. "You have gone to someone else?" And how could he blame her? He was a crumpled shell of a man… he couldn't move… and… he sobbed bitterly, but no tears came… he didn't have any tear ducts. His sobs were so unsatisfying in that way. "Can I do nothing?!" He cried into the cave, the sounds bouncing off the walls. "Must I lay here while she is being stolen away?!" And the truth really… really hurt. All those lovely dreams of them together were being ripped away and replaced with someone else. He desperately wanted to be happy for her but… but he couldn't! "I can't let you go! You were supposed to be mine!" He wailed. "You are _my_ Kikyo… mine and no one else's!"

He had to think quickly… his mind raced with possibilities… and finally… he set his mind on the most desperate and only course of action he could take… but he would do it for her.

He vaguely remembered teeth crunching down on what was left of his flesh… organs… bones. The pain melted away eventually… and they became one. When he woke up he looked at his hands… he could actually lift them. He cried his happiness before lifting himself from the spot he had been bound to for weeks… months… years. Who really knew how long he in there? He had no way of telling.

Now! He just needed to get the jewel from Kikyo… then he could wish himself into a full demon, which is what the demons inside him demanded after all. They would all be quieted, then he could be with Kikyo finally. He would just ask her for it of course, he was sure she would give it to him. Wouldn't she be so surprised to see him like this? Then he could have all the power he had ever wanted… a body that worked and a handsome face… but… most of all… with all these things he could have Kikyo's love and respect… and then maybe he could take care of her… rather than the other way around. Maybe with his newfound strength he could pillage a village or two… take their riches and live off of them for a time. He didn't have to tell Kikyo about it… she didn't need to know. She would just get to enjoy the comforts of a home and whatever he could provide. She would get to live a normal life… of a normal woman… just as she had dreamed she would. And it would be _him_ that gave this to her… not that idiot Inu-Yasha.

He came upon Kikyo… and the man he guessed was Inu-Yasha. He was a half demon… hmph! 'Well… she won't be with you much longer!' He would kill him… just as soon as he talked to Kikyo.

He waited and listened for his chance in the trees. Inu-Yasha promised to become a human for _his_ woman. Onigumo ground his teeth together at that, as if he would… but waited… until…

Kikyo returned to the village and he followed silently, watched as she plucked the jewel up and left… totally unguarded and unarmed back to that stupid mutt. She was going to give the jewel to that Inu-Yasha?!

Something inside him clicked painfully and he took a step… but he didn't mean to. He tried to stop the next… but sure enough that foot fell onto the ground as well. Soon he found himself running without constraint and he looked on in horror as he careened into Kikyo full force, his talons drawn, that he never remembered drawing in the first place. His heart stopped when his claws met tender flesh, the skin gave way, then the muscles and bones. Her sweet blood spilled forth from the mortal wound he inflicted. 'Kikyo!' He wanted to cry, but couldn't. Instead a voice he didn't quite recognize taunted her before robbing her of the jewel. The voices snickered in his mind.

'Wait! This wasn't part of the bargain!' His mind screamed. 'You were going to take the jewel and I was to have Kikyo! You killed her!'

'And you believed us?' The collective voiced only had one, and his name was Naraku. 'We have the jewel… and you will have the power you wanted.'

But that was not enough! He wanted her! That was all he ever wanted… what he traded his soul for.

Naraku took him and made him watch it all… when Kikyo pinned Inu-Yasha to the tree, killing him. Kikyo… trudging back to the village only to die… and her death wish to have the jewel burned with her body.

He watched as she died, painfully. He even watched while flames consumed her body and he cried out to her… wanting so desperately to take everything back. If he had just stayed in the cave… she would be alive right now… and he still might get to see her tomorrow… when she promised to come see him. It had been a promise… a promise…

'Such a weak little mind you have…' Naraku cooed. 'I thought to let you stay for a little bit… but you are even more pitiful than even I imagined… go away!' And he went away… and fell into darkness. 'K-Kikyo!' He killed her! He killed her with his own hands, he choked back a sob before all the light was taken away… and it was as if he died himself. 'Kikyo!'

* * *

"Kikyo!" He screamed, waking up. She couldn't be dead! He couldn't have killed her like that! Before he realized what he was doing be began running through the house. He tripped on a table that sent him and everything crashing to the floor. He paid it very little heed as he picked himself up as he tore down the hall to the opposite side of the house, where he knew she slept. "Kikyo!" He shrieked, all but tearing the sliding door off its hinges to get to her. His eyes scanned the room, nothing. "KIKYO!" He felt like he was almost in a trace, running, looking and finding nothing. 

If he wasn't in such a mad rush he might have noticed her behind him, but he was so caught up in his dream world that he didn't realize her presence. "Onigumo." A calming hand touched his shoulder. "Whatever is the matter?"

He turned around and saw her there… alive… but… not… he thought that he had killed her again. He thought it was real… but it wasn't… it… His stomach lurched painfully. 'It was real… I… I killed you! I killed you!' He took her in his arms and nearly crushed her there. "Kikyo! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to!" He killed the woman he wanted… he killed her! The woman he traded his life for… the whole reason he even wanted to move again was because of her… because of her… and _he killed her_. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He fell to his knees but didn't let her go. He couldn't, he was so afraid that she might just disappear.

"Hush Onigumo."

"I thought that we could be together… I was so selfish… I should have just let you be happy! I should have just died!" He sobbed into stomach. "I wish I did."

"Don't say things like that." She admonished, returning his embrace, if just to comfort him. "You cannot change the past."

"I wish I could."

"Don't say that." She teased. "That is how this all started in the first place."

Naraku laughed a little at that, his tears abating a little. "Kikyo… my Kikyo." His arms took hold of her a little bit too possessively for her liking, but if he had any complaints, she did not voice them. He brought her down into his lap before drawing her to him fully. He kissed her forehead tenderly, her eye lids then, her cheeks… her chin. He kissed her as if nothing else mattered to him in the world but her. Soon he found himself pushing her against the hard floor, pinning her down with his weight and kissing throat. He then pressed his mouth almost airily on her lips before pressing harder and deepening the kiss even further.

"Onigumo…" She gasped, when he finally decided to come up for air.

The sound of his name on her lips was too much, his hands began to rove her body greedily while he planted hot possessive kisses along her neck. His teeth just scraping the tender skin of her throat and she shivered. "Oni-" She whimpered before he sealed her mouth his. He began tugging at her clothes then, trying to free them and she gasped, shocked at him. "Oni...." She twisted her face away. "Please." She wanted him to stop… she hadn't really wanted to let him get this far… but she had wanted to calm him. And maybe… deep down… she wanted to know what it was like to be kissed by him… but not this… not yet.

"Yes…" He purred, burying his face in her neck as she twisted her head from him. "Oh yes…" He ground his hips into hers, pushing her robes up.

"Oni! Please stop it!" She finally shouted.

Her words broke through the lust and desperation that coursed through his veins. "I am sorry." He lifted himself off of her, before reaching down to pick her up off of the floor. And when he was sure she could hold herself upright, when he was sure of his voice. "I… I'll just be going." He said. "I…" He couldn't think up any excuses, and walked to the opposite end of the place he called home… thank goodness the place he stayed at was very large… and his rooms very much away from hers. Because he still needed to think about everything… still had memories that he had yet to remember… and he was afraid. He was afraid what he might do to her when he remembered them all. He found himself in his rooms, and sat down in the corner. Something he remembered doing a lot… he liked to sit here when he wanted to think… yes… that was coming back to him. And then… his mind began buzzing with memories… memories he both wanted… and dreaded.

* * *

_Naraku: Ooooh... the story is getting good finally! (finished eating his last macadamia nut cookie) Awww… (shakes the box) no more! Ku ku ku… I need to do more promos… Wait! (spies a macadamia nut cookie in the corner) Yay! (jumps in the air so he can glomp it)_

_A long and horrible scream is heard before it comes crashing into the roof – right on top of the cookie._

_Muso: Ouch! Stupid anti-nudists! Trying to bring me down! (sees the cookie) Holy Crap! A macadamia nut cookie! (stuffs it into his face)_

_Naraku: NOOOOO! My cookie! (his little hands on his cheeks)_

_Muso: Finders keepers! Nyaaaa! (sticks his tongue out)_

_Naraku: Why you… insolent (gets mad)_

_The rest of the gang show up._

_Inu-Yasha: Uh oh!_

_Naraku: For this outrage… (points his finger at Muso) I will not stop until you are inside me!_

_Miroku: (blushes) Oh my… he is quite direct!_

_Everyone else falls over in a heap._

_Muso: I don't swing that way pal! Well… there was that time in grad school… but we won't go into that!_

_Naraku: I will never forgive the offense of the cookie! Ku ku ku! (disappears in a ball of smoke) Ku… (cough) ku… (cough hack!) ku…_

_Muso: Now I'm in for it! Must I always been persecuted for my beliefs?!_

_Kikyo: You stole his cookie! How is that being persecuted for your beliefs?_

_Muso: I was naked while doing so! Therefore he is trying to oppress me!_

_Everyone sweat drops._

_Muso: If it's war he wants… it's war he'll get! (takes out a piece of paper)_

_Everyone: What?! Not you too?!_

_Muso: (sings a jingle) If you want to read more, more, more! Then you have to click review, view, view! Why? Because Gaby is a review whore, whore, whore!_

_Kikyo: Those lyrics sucked!_

_Muso: Yeah… but this gig sure pays great (suddenly gets a bag thing of Pepperidge Farm white chocolate macadamia nut cookies) Hellz yeah!_

_Miroku: I want some!_

_Muso: Get your own promotional job!_

_Miroku: Ok! But I'm doing the next one!_

_Kagome: …_

_Nope! Still fainted!_

_Everyone: Bye, bye kids!_


	7. Is Your Doing My Darling

Is Your Doing My Darling

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka) Aeki Muffinhands

* * *

_Muso is hard at work writing up signs for the injustices towards the nudists of the world._

_Muso: Oppress me will he?! I'll show him! (grumble, grumble) Oooh… almost forgot my delicious cookies. (walks over into the corner to get them)_

_Naraku: (bursts through the door) Ku ku ku!_

_Muso: Oh no! It's you again! You damn nudist hater!_

_Naraku: (confused) Huh? I don't hate you because you don't wear pants._

_Muso: Y-you don't?! (blush)_

_Naraku: No! I hate you because you stole my cookie! (suddenly serious) Now… I cannot go on unless you are inside me!_

_Muso: Errrrr? What if I don't want you to?_

_Naraku: That is hardly your decision to make! Ku ku ku!_

_Muso: Wow… you are really evil for a cute chibi character!_

_Naraku: (stomping on the ground) Why does everyone keep saying that?!_

_Muso: Because you are!_

_Naraku: Whatever! Get inside me right now! (special attack) Tentacle RAPE!_

_(Yes I borrowed that from another fiction… it was just too funny!)_

_Miroku: (suddenly appears) Holy crap! Are you sure we're allowed to get away with this on a rated R fic?_

_(Well… yeah… I mean… there are no weird details after all…)_

_Muso: Oooh! You brute! (struggles) If that's how you want it!_

_Naraku: YEAH! Take it! Take it! (still beating him with tentacles)_

_Miroku: (stares at the author) Your going to burn in hell!_

_(Nooooooo!)_

* * *

All of it came back to him in a horrible blur… him running from himself… which seemed to be incredibly confusing. The man called Muso… really Onigumo… was a part of him. Muso, the part of him that lusted after Kikyo… that traded his soul to demons to obtain her. 

Naraku also remembered Kikyo… her hard eyes… her threats… tormenting him during one of his plots. He remembered hating her. He remembered her hating him. He remembered the wish… but why? Why did she do all of this? '_Because I wanted to_.' She would say. He was just so caught up in it all… but mostly… her eyes… eyes that held no life within them. Eyes that looked on him with abhorrence… the eyes he looked at everyday… and saw nothing. They were like terrible dolls eyes… with barely an emotion between them… except maybe hate or indifference.

He felt something beside him, and when he opened his eyes the visions ceased and Kikyo sat beside him. He inclined his head a little, acknowledging her.

"Do you remember everything now?" She asked, her body taunt and ready for anything. Her bow and arrows ever present.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What are your intentions?" Her voice was silent, daring him.

"If you mean… if I wish to kill you… or hurt anyone… then no."

She relaxed visibly, but did not let down her guard. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine I suppose." He drawled. "I am still who I am… I just… have my memories now."

"How do they make you feel?"

"I am… disturbed by them all." He looked at her, showing no fear. "I hate all that I have done… what I have done to you… but what frightens me… is when I remember how your eyes looked before… and how they look now."

"My eyes?" She tipped her head over a little, mirroring him. "So then you remember me? Everything?"

"Yes." He nodded again.

"And you do not wish to kill me?"

He stifled a laugh. "Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

She looked amused. "Maybe so."

"I am sorry… again… for earlier." He looked away, folding his hands in his lap.

"It seems that you are apologizing a lot lately." She grinned, just a tad. "Then again… you must be very confused… all of those voices are gone now… aren't they?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Yes… yes they are."

"How does that make you feel?"

He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. "Liberated."

"Good, good." She relaxed completely, her hand no longer on her bow. "I am glad." She stood up then, towering over him "You should rest… it is late… and you must be exhausted."

"I do not want to rest…. I have been resting all of my life." And that is how he truly felt… now he felt… free. "I want to be awake."

She sighed, as if one who would sigh at their child. "Enjoy resting… you can plan your life out tomorrow… and plan where you will go from there." Her light footsteps brought her to the doorway.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked suddenly, and she paused to listen to his request. "Will you stay and watch over me… and…" This was embarrassing. "Make sure that everything will be alright?"

Her shoulders slumped, seeming to grow a large weight upon them. "I will stay… if nothing more than to amuse myself with your antics." And she was gone.

He couldn't sleep the rest of the night… well… he believed that he couldn't… but with all his schemes and dreaming of the future… his eyes became a little too heavy, and they closed in sleep.

* * *

_Miroku will still not talk to the author._

_(Oh come on… it was funny!)_

_Miroku: …_

_(It was just a joke!)_

_Miroku: They are laying in the bed… smoking cigarettes!_

_(Yeah… and?)_

_Miroku: You totally suck as an author!_

_(Boo hoo!)_

_Miroku: But I will forgive you for some cookies!_

_Cookies are showed down on Miroku_

_Miroku: (glee!)_

_Naraku: (jumps out of bed) I want to do the promo for this one!_

_Muso: No way! I'm doing it! I need my fix!_

_(Can't you boys just do it together?)_

_Naraku and Muso look at each other and agree._

_Naraku and Muso: (doing a crappy cheer with pompoms and everything) I you want to see Gaby do more f-i-c-t-i-o-n-s… if you ever had your s-u-s-p-i-c-i-o-u-s… she will always write m-o-r-e… because she is a review w-h-o-r-e… Go reviews! WHEEE!_

_Miroku: I think I want to gouge my eyes out… but I'm too happy about the cookies to care._

_(suddenly lots of cookies rain down from above)_

_Naraku and Muso: Cookie orgy! See you later kids!_

* * *

Note: Sorry for this terribly short chapter… I have my storyboard planned out… and this was pretty much it. I nearly kicked myself when I realized I spread the content out too far! (groans) I wanted to go more in depth with Muso… but I couldn't think up anything new without repeating the episodes that he was in…. so I left that out. 

Oh yes! A big thanks to Kaze for faithfully reviewing for this fic (and others yay!) – and I thank the rest of you as well… but… she gave me a macadamia nut cookie… how could I resist?! You are right… reading this causes people to get the munchies… maybe I should put that on the warning label on my warnings and disclaimers page? "Gabreilla and the "I Carry Your Heart With Me Chibi Theater" is not responsible for any pocky or macadamia nut cookie cravings you may experience while reading this fiction… readers be advised." Lol! Thanks guys!


End file.
